Rock The Night Away
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Alright everyone this was written for Tiffany who requested to see Sharon, Brenda and Andrea just having a girlie night out with karaoke so I had to oblige. Hope you all enjoy. For all fans of The Closer and my #MaryGirls :)


**Okay #MarysGirls, so Catherine requested a girl's night out for Brenda, Sharon and Andrea with the added bonus of some karaoke. This could turn out to be utter crap so in advance, forgive me.**

…

**Rock The Night Away**

**Brenda/Sharon/Andrea**

…

The week was finally over, the case all wrapped up and the right people were behind bars. Brenda opened her top drawer and pulled out a Reece Cup before leaning back in her chair, closing her eyes and savouring the peanut flavoured chocolate treat as it hit the right spot. She opened her eyes when she heard laughter coming from the squad room to see Andrea and Sharon walking her way, smiles displayed on their faces. Sharon stepped into Brenda's office first, followed by Andrea. Brenda sat up in her chair and acknowledged the two women.

"Captain Raydor, DDA Hobbs…did you forget something earlier?"

"No Chief we did not, as a matter of fact this is a social call." Sharon smiled.

"A social call…from you?" She said with surprise in her voice.

"Mmmm, alright I'll try not to be insulted by that."

"What, oh god I didn't mean…"

"I'm kidding Chief."

"The reason we stopped by is because Sharon and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for some drinks."

"Really, you want me to join you." She asked, a little surprised.

"If you'd like too." Sharon smiled.

"Where?"

"Well there's the great bar a few blocks away, it's called Cloud 9, Sharon and I found it a few months back."

"Chief it's fabulous, great cocktails, great music and karaoke."

"Karaoke, you like karaoke?"

"I do, you know Chief…there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Apparently."

"So, are you coming?" Andrea asked.

"Oh hell why not, Fritzy's working late and I have nothing better to do so yeah I'd love too."

"Really feels like we're wanted, doesn't it Andrea." Sharon laughed.

"Aww geez that didn't come out right did it. I'm sorry Captain."

"I was joking Brenda and outside of work, it's Sharon alright."

"Okay….Sharon."

"Well now that that's cleared up can we go…I'm dying for a drink here." Andrea added.

"Alright alright, lets go."

…

They walked the few blocks to Cloud 9 and entered to the busy atmosphere surrounding them. There was a booth in the corner that hadn't been occupied so Andrea managed to get there before another couple who were heading in the same direction.

"Oh sorry, this one's taken." Andrea smiled. "Ladies, over here."

Sharon and Brenda followed Andrea and took a seat, Sharon removed her Armani jacket and placed it on the side behind Brenda.

"Wow, that's a great dress Sharon."

"Thank you."

"That must have cost a fortune."

"Mmm a little…it's a Stella McCartney original."

"Well it looks amazing, I could never pull that off."

"Yeah me neither."

"Will you too listen to yourselves, we all have our own style and I think you both look great as you are."

"Aww aren't ya' sweet."

"I'm not always such a bitch you know."

"Oh I didn't….you're kidding."

"See, you're catching on. Now, drinks…who's for some cocktails?"

"Oh yes please." Andrea smiled.

"I'll get the waiter to bring a couple of pitchers over, anything in particular you'd like, Brenda…."

"Surprise me, I don't drink very often. I'm always willin' to try new things."

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment."

Andrea slid a little closer to Brenda, nudging her in the side.

"Hey, she's really not that bad you know, once you get to know her."

"We just always seem to be a logger heads in the office, she seems different tonight."

"Brenda, it's her job. She doesn't take pleasure in always reprimanding you, it's just orders from the top…try not to take it personally because it's not okay."

"Yeah I know, I just let it get to me sometimes. I'll try and go a bit easier on her."

"That's what I like to hear."

…

Sharon came back over 10 minutes later with the waiter as he placed the cocktail pitchers down on the table, along with some glasses. Sharon thanked him before sitting the glasses down in front of Brenda and Andrea.

"Wow, these look really nice. What are they?" Brenda asked.

"Okay, now let me see if I can remember these. This one is a Hawaiian Suduction which is Vodka, Tequila and Lime, this one is a 007, no joke."

"Really, a James Bond cocktail…what's in it?" Andrea asked.

"A 007 has rum and orange juice."

"Sounds lovely, what about that one."

"Ahhh well I'm saving the best til last. This one has Sloe Gin, Vodka, Southern Comfort and Di Saronno in it and the name of this one is, wait for it…sloe comfortable screw against the wall…with a kiss." Sharon said between giggles.

"You have got to be kiddin' me…they really names it that?" Brenda said, trying not to laugh.

"Mmmm, they really did."

"Okay we're trying that first. Start pouring Raydor." Brenda demanded.

They spend most of the night talking about the usual woman talk such as which co workers you would ever consider dating and everyone nearly choking on the cocktails when Andrea mentions Provenza.

"Oh my god Andrea, really Lt Provenza." Sharon laughed.

"What, I think he's cute. He's like a big cuddly teddy bear."

"Okay someone has some father issues there."

"Okay Brenda who would you date if you were free?" Andrea asked.

"Oooh now that's a hard one, I've always though Buzz was quite adorable."

"Really Buzz."

"Okay then Captain Raydor, who would you date if you could."

"I bet I know." Andrea added.

"Alright, if we're talking people out of the realm of possibility then I would probably go with Julio."

"Seriosuly." Andrea said. "That wasn't the name on my mind."

"Yes I know, we're talking hypothetical anyway."

"Okay and if it weren't hypothetical, if it were a possibility…who would you go for?" Andrea enquired.

"I think you already know the answer to that one."

"Andy…"

"Andy…" She smiled.

"You got a thing for Andy Flynn, how did I not know about this."

"Because it will never happen so there's no point in ever bringing it up okay.

They lapsed into silence and they started on their second pitcher which was the 007, giggling away at some of the people who were attempting karaoke.

"Oh dear god make him stop." Brenda said loudly.

"You think you could do better." Sharon smiled.

"Well I couldn't do any worse, I'll prove it."

Brenda got up and made her way over to the DJ, whispering something in his ear.

"On my god, she's not actually going to sing it she?" Andrea asked, looking over at Brenda.

"I think she just might." Sharon said before bursting into laughter.

…

Brenda got up on the small stage, a little uneasy on her feet as she took the microphone from the current user.

"Why don't y'all get up and dance while me and my girls will show you how it's done up here."

"Sharon….what's she doing?"

"I think she just volunteered us for karaoke."

"We're not doing it though right."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Sharon I…"

Before Andrea could finished what she was saying, Sharon had grabbed hold of her hand and ushered them up on stage with Brenda, all clearly a little drunk.

"Okay y'all these are my girls Sharon and Andrea and they're gonna sing with me."

"And no booing us off stage….we're the police." Sharon laughed.

"DJ, you about ready?" Brenda asked.

"Ready when you are."

Brenda gave the nod for him to start the song, the music came on and Julianne Hough's version of Rock You Like A Hurricane began to play.

"Holy crap is she serious." Andrea yelled in to Sharon's ear as the music got louder.

"I think she's serious, come on, let's go with it…it could be fun."

Brenda tried to stand straight as she began to sing the first chorus of the song.

_**It's early morning, the sun comes out  
Last night was shaking and pretty loud  
My cat is purring, it scratches my skin  
So what is wrong with another sin?**_

The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell  
So give her inches and feed her well  
More days to come, new places to go  
I've got to leave, it's time for a show

Sharon watched as Brenda swayed a little and moved closer to keep her upright, the chorus came on and Andrea and Sharon sang along with Brenda.

_**Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane**_

Brenda laughed as she looked towards Sharon.

"Come on Captain Sharon…it's you're turn."

Sharon gave her a knowing look before grabbing the mike from Brenda.

_**My body is burning, it starts to shout  
Desire is coming, it breaks out loud  
Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose  
Just have to make it with someone I choose**_

"You're turn Andrea." Sharon grinned.

"Oh come on."

"Now come on, we all have to…sing lady."

Andrea took hold of the mike and began the last verse.

_**The night is calling, I have to go  
The wolf is hungry, he runs the show  
He's licking his lips, he's ready to win  
On the hunt tonight for love at first sting**_

She quickly passed the mike back to Brenda who took it without fuss.

"Alright everybody, give us a big cheer for the finale huh."

Sharon and Andrea got in closer as all three sang the last part of the song.

_**Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane  
(Are you ready, baby?)  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane  
(Rock you like a hurricane)**_

Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane  
(Come on, come on, come on, come on)  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am

The crowd cheered as the song ended and all that could be heard was the cheering from the men and woman watching them. Brenda passed the mike back to the DJ before getting off the stage with the help of a few people in the front row, quickly followed by Andrea and Sharon.

"Wow that was so much fun." Andrea smiled.

"Wasn't it though, who knew our Chief had it in her."

"Well I do, come on, I need another drink and fast…I'm dying here."

The night was coming to a close and their last pitcher was now empty, Brenda was completely out of it and Sharon and Andrea weren't that far behind her.

"I think it's time we were heading home; I think Brenda needs to sleep it off." Sharon smiled.

Andrea looked over to see Brenda passed out on Sharon's shoulder fast asleep.

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll go out and hail a cab."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"No worries."

Sharon moved a little so that she could get Brenda sitting up.

"Brenda, come on honey you need to wake up…we have to go."

"Mmm, Sharon…is it time to sing again."

"I think you've done more than enough singing for one night, come on honey we're going home now. Andrea's outside getting the cab.

Brenda allowed Sharon to help her up and guide her outside, Andrea stood back as she watched a cab pull up in front of them. They got inside and gave the cab driver the addresses before they set off.

"Captain Sharon." Brenda said, slurring her words.

"What is it Brenda."

"I just wanna say how much fun I had with you both tonight, I know you didn't have to ask me out but I'm glad you did…I don't remember the last time I had so much fun."

"We're very glad you came Brenda." Andrea smiled.

"And by the way, we're defiantly doin' that again."

"We'll hold you too it."

"To the rock and roll chicks." Brenda said, just before she passed out on Sharon again.

"The rock and roll chicks." Sharon and Andrea said in union.

…

-Fin


End file.
